<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oops? by GayRainbowBridge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928175">Oops?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge'>GayRainbowBridge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Depression, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Magical Accidents, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Teenagers, Underage Drinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayRainbowBridge/pseuds/GayRainbowBridge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Unwilling to go back to Asgard and face trail and be most likely imprisonment or execution (in which he'd rather not lose his head in all honesty), Loki tries to do something drastic despite his magic being tampered by the magical cuffs he wore, which results in turning all the Avengers into teenagers, including himself.</p><p>Now at the age of sixteen with limited magic, Loki is forced to stay with the Avengers until they think of a way to change themselves back to their adult selves. However, during his stay, the Avengers find out a few things about the god of Mischief as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frostiron Stories/Oneshots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"If it's all the same to you, I'll have that drink now."</p><p>Tony bit back a laugh at the sentence and the confused look that overcame Steve's face. Natasha raised an eyebrow, Loki's sceptre held tightly in her right hand, the blue stone glowing with power. Thor frowned at Tony who was trying his hardest not to giggle, a hand covering his mouth. Clint just scowled even more, pulling back the bowstring more than was necessary and didn't look inclined to lower it any time soon. The green beast only snarled to which Loki ignored it.</p><p>"Brother, stop fooling around," Thor said, a frown still on his face but now directed at Loki who hissed like a cat.</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> your Brother!"</p><p>Thor rolled his eyes with a sigh and walked forward, taking Loki's arm in a painful hold and hauled him to his feet. Loki tried to yank his arm away but Thor's grip but it was too tight. "Please, Loki. Don't struggle. You'll only make this harder for yourself."</p><p>Loki glared daggers. "Let go of me! Unhand me you pillock!" Thor didn't listen as he pulled out cuffs from his belt and put them around Loki's right wrist before linking them with his left, chaining them together. "Oh, you will pay for that, you minger. You <em>nincompoop</em>! Do you hear me—!"</p><p>"Yes, Loki. I do hear you. You're yelling right in my ear," Thor said, letting Loki's arm go and watched as the younger god stepped back a few paces before glaring again.</p><p>"As well you should," Loki seethed, his green eyes shining dangerously.</p><p>"Hey, Mister Fancy Words?" Tony said looking half intrigued and half like he was about to burst out laughing. "What does 'nincompoop' mean?"</p><p>Loki spared him a glance. "A stupid or silly person. A fool, a simpleton, a Thor, a—"</p><p>"Loki, enough," Thor said over him as Tony forced back a laugh muttering 'a Thor' under his breath, Steve sending the genius a disapproving look which he either didn't notice or just didn't care enough about.</p><p>Loki sighed. "If I must. But you truly are a git."</p><p>Tony snorted and Natasha bit her lip, trying not to smile.</p><p>Loki grinned winningly and Thor shook his head. "Where is the Tesseract, Loki?"</p><p>"I haven't a clue," Loki said calmly. "It was out on the balcony the last I saw it."</p><p>"I'm warning you. You shall tell the truth or face the consequences," Thor said lowly and Loki rolled his eyes. "You had it last. What did you do with it."</p><p>"I have no idea what you're talking about," Loki said, attempting to cross his arms defiantly before remembering the cuffs. Curses.</p><p>"Quite being difficult, Loki," Thor sighed.</p><p>"Even if you're terrific at it," Tony added.</p><p>"I don't have the tesseract, Thor," Loki said, shrugging. "If you've lost it, it's not my problem."</p><p>"It is, actually, since you had it," Thor shook his head. "If you wont give it up then you'll be in worse trouble with Father."</p><p>"One, he's not my Father. He's a dick," Loki said plaintively and smirked as he heard Stark snicker. "Two, I don't think I can get in any worse trouble than being beheaded. As it will be, I'm sure."</p><p>"Why are you like this?" Thor asked, his face pinched with slight annoyance.</p><p>Loki shot him a venomous look that Thor missed as he turned to his Avenging friends.</p><p>
  <em>'Because you made me like this.'</em>
</p><p>"I can take him back to Asgard and get the tesseract off of him there," Thor said to them as if Loki wasn't in the room which annoyed the younger god...more than he already was that is. "My Father had to use dark magic to get me here and there's enough leftover to use to get back in an emergency. The tesseract would have been ideal but if he's not going to give it up, I'll have to use other means to get back."</p><p>"I'm sure we can work something out to harness the energy to get you back, Thor," Tony said, pulling out his phone and tapping at the glass screen. "But if you end up on the moon, don't blame me."</p><p>Thor frowned but nodded, chatting away some more as Loki drifted away from the conversation. Blah blah this. Tesseract that. He got the point.</p><p>Loki looked down at the cuffs, frowning at them. Stupid Asgardian metalwork. They were obviously enchanted. He could feel them tampering with his magic, throwing it off. He could do magic if he really wanted to, but it would be dangerous if it went wrong. But hearing Thor say that he could get back to Asgard another way without using the tesseract was sending Loki's mind into panic mode, misguiding his thoughts.</p><p>He knew it was a bad idea, but he was desperate.</p><p>No one seemed to notice as his hands glowed a soft green, magic seeping from his fingers. He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate so he didn't fuck up the spell.</p><p>Unfortunately, he didn't count on Clint who was still eyeing the chained god warily and noticed the green glow. "Hey, what the fuck are you doing?"</p><p>Thor turned at Clint's voice, glancing at Loki and saw the green magic and shouted. "Brother!"</p><p>Loki's concentration broke, his eyes opening to look at his Brother with a glare and the magic got away from him, the green light exploding, flinging Loki and everyone in the vicinity off of their feet. Loki's head smacked against the wall and everything went black.</p>
<hr/><p>Tony was the first to wake up. His head pounded and he groaned, putting a hand to it. "Oh, fuck," he grumbled, steadying himself with a hand on the floor behind him as he sat up. "Well...that sucked. Hey, guys?! You okay?!" He called.</p><p>"Yeah. Where are you?" He heard Steve's voice called. It sounded slightly off. A higher pitch maybe? Then again, he was probably just knocked out too by Loki's blast. He's probably panicking thinking someone got hurt. Tony knew that was what <em>he</em> was thinking.</p><p>"Over here," Tony said, pushing himself up to his feet, his head throbbing even more.</p><p>There was a pause as Tony looked around for the other man and froze, blinking at what he saw. "...Steve?"</p><p>"Tony?!" The boy said, sounding just as shocked at the genius. He was small. Smaller than Tony. And skinny. He looked like a freaking stick that would break under the slightest pressure.</p><p>"What...?" Tony rubbed his eyes, wondering if the blast had made him whack his head harder than he thought. "Why are so...that?" He gestured to Steve's body.</p><p>Steve blinked, looking down at himself and his eyes went wide. "Oh my God. I'm...I'm..."</p><p>A bubble of laughter started to build up in Tony despite how serious the situation was. "Oh gods. You're so <em>small</em>!" He exclaimed delightedly.</p><p>"Tony, this isn't funny!" Steve said, annoyed. "Can you be serious for one minute?"</p><p>Tony bit back a laugh, though rather unsuccessfully. "I can't believe this. You're so tiny! I can't even," a spout of laughter escaped Tony's mouth.</p><p>"Tony—" Steve coughed, his face turning pained as a hand flew to his chest. He coughed again, harder and Tony's amusement died in an instant.</p><p>"Steve? You okay, buddy", Tony said, walking over looking worried.</p><p>"I—" he coughed again, more violently. He stumbled, his legs wobbling dangerously and Tony rushed forward, steadying him with a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Easy there, Cap," Tony said, looking really worried now.</p><p>"I'm f-fine," Steve coughed, pulling away.</p><p>Tony frowned. He was not fine, but he didn't say anything as he looked around, hearing a groan.</p><p>Another person stood up from the wreckage of the room. He was short, arrows stocked in a quiver on his back and Tony grinned at the sandy blond boy. "Hey there archer."</p><p>The boy looked at him, blue eyes going wide. "Tony?!"</p><p>"I guess I look young since you're the second person to say my name with such a shocking attitude.</p><p>"How...?"</p><p>"I don't know," Tony said, shrugging his shoulder. "The spell Loki did, I guess. He turned us younger."</p><p>"Tasha!" Clint exclaimed as if he had suddenly realised his spy sidekick (though really, Clint is Natasha's sidekick, not the other way round) was missing. "Tasha?!"</p><p>"I'm here, Clint. Shut up or else you'll wake the dead," her voice came, a female standing gracefully to her feet. She was younger like the rest of them, more youthful. It made her look prettier, rather than sexier. Not that she still wasn't sexy a fuck, since she was. She looked at them all and raised an eyebrow but didn't seem as shocked as everyone else surprisingly.</p><p>"Why's everyone yelling so much?" A voice said and a young boy with brown hair and glasses sitting crooked on his nose sat up looking around before frowning. "What did I miss?"</p><p>"Hey, Brucey boy. You're looking spritely," Tony said.</p><p>"Really?" Clint said, unamused. "At a time like this?"</p><p>"Someone was bound to say it. I wanted it to be me," Tony said casually.</p><p>Then someone shouted. "LOKI!"</p><p>They all turned to see a blonde boy sit up looking down right thunderous. Literally, sparks were flying from his body and everyone backed up quickly. His hair wasn't as long as before, just reaching his shoulders barely and was much more youthful looking.</p><p>Thor looked at them in surprise for a moment before scowling. "Where are you, Brother?!" He called annoyance in every feature.</p><p>"Thor, chill. He's probably run off while we were all unconscious," Tony said, rather logically to the surprise of the others.</p><p>"Um, guys," Bruce called and they looked over to see Bruce staring at something, or rather <em>someone</em>, lying on the floor unmoving. "He's here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki woke up feeling as if he got hit by a goddamn truck. His body ached and his head hurt where it had hit the wall. He gasped as he pushed himself into a seating position, putting a hand to the back of his head and felt how short his hair seemed to be. His fingers touched something wet and when he drew them back they were covered in sticky red liquid. He vaguely wondered if he'd end up getting a concussion.</p><p>He heard a slight cough and looked up startled before freezing, a sense of deja vu coming over him as he stared up at the Avengers who surrounded him only...they weren't the Avengers exactly.</p><p>"What the—" he muttered staring at them nonpulse.</p><p>"Oh, did you notice something different about us, Reindeer Games?" Tony asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.</p><p>"One might say it's an improvement, Stark," Loki said and smirked at the stunned look that overcame the genius's face.</p><p>"Alright, none of that," Steve said quickly before the pair could start fighting. "This is simple to fix. Loki, change us back."</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. "Fine."</p><p>Steve blinked. He hadn't expected it to be so easy. He had at least thought Loki would protest.</p><p>Loki waved his hand...but nothing happened. Loki frowned before his eyes went wide, a horror struck look on his face. "I'm young too, aren't I?"</p><p>"Duh," Tony stated.</p><p>Loki whipped around, scrambling to his feet. He looked around before spotting a mirror on the far wall, seeing his reflection in it.</p><p>"By Odin's beard..." he breathed, looking at his youthful face. It was softer, not as defined. His raven hair was short, curling around his ears and was slightly shorter than his adult self though still reasonably tall.</p><p>"You know, this form does nothing for your ass, Lokes," Tony said.</p><p>Loki turned to glare at him. "Shut up! You have no idea what this means!"</p><p>"Lemme guess. Since you're young, you can't change us back," Tony said and Loki looked at him with barely concealed shock, making Tony scoff. "Typical."</p><p>"It's not my fault!" Loki protested. "If Thor wasn't such a loudmouth prat this wouldn't have happened!"</p><p>Thor frowned but didn't comment on that. "Loki, why can you not change us back? Surely—"</p><p>"Not surely, Thor! I'm a teenager! I have very limited magic in this form. It took me years to master all the magic I know...knew. I know it but...it's blurred. The spell I use to do it is out of my mind's reach. So, no! I can't change us back!" Loki said, growing more frustrated by the second as were all the Avengers.</p><p>"Well, what the fuck are we meant to do now?" Tony asked the group of teen heroes.</p><p>Steve chewed his lip. "Should we call Fury?" He asked.</p><p>Tony shook his head. "Oh, hell no. We aren't getting Fury and the whole of Shield involved in this shit. We're not stupid. We can sort it ourselves."</p><p>"Isn't this better though?" Natasha asked. "Being younger? We're more fit in our youth. It may make it better for us in the long run," she said with a slight shrug.</p><p>Tony gave her a bewildered look. "Um, <em>hello</em>?!" He said loudly, making wide gestures at Steve. "He's a fucking twig. He's one good breeze away from falling over."</p><p>"Thanks, Tony," Steve said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Tony seemed to miss the sarcasm as he nodded. "No problem. So, to answer your question Miss Romanoff, no. We can't stay like this."</p><p>Natasha raised her hands defensively. "Just a suggestion. What do you suppose we do then?"</p><p>"Well, I sure as hell ain't letting <em>him</em> walk around," Clint growled, glaring pointedly at Loki.</p><p>"I have to agree with Clint there," Steve said glancing warily at the teen god.</p><p>Tony glanced at the raven who raised an eyebrow at him. "We have some cells below in the Tower for special circumstances. This is what I consider a special circumstance."</p><p>"I'm flattered, Stark," Loki remarked with false enthusiasm, batting his eyelashes.</p><p>Tony snorted. "Yeah, yeah you sarcastic asshole. Get up."</p><p>Loki sighed, pushing himself up with difficulty, his hands still chained. Thor walked forward, pulling him roughly to his feet making Loki hiss. Younger or not he was still bruised and battered from that brainless green monster.</p><p>Loki huffed but allowed the oaf to drag him off after the genius man...or teen now so it seemed.</p><p>He couldn't believe his bad luck. A teen! Of all the things! He was reduced to this weak form that had nearly little to no magic. He reached inside him but only felt a small thread of his once powerful magic. Lovely.</p><p>He scowled as he was led down the hall into a large room. Loki scoffed when he saw a similar but slightly smaller replica of the glass cell that was on the helicarrier.</p><p>Tony smirked. "Yeah, I made that cell Shield had. This," he gestured at the cell, "was just a precaution. But hey! This one has a bed and no certain death of falling through the floor."</p><p>"Knowing you, Stark, I probably still will," Loki said.</p><p>Tony grinned. "Maybe. Okay, Point Break. Throw him in."</p><p>Tony pushed a button on the control panel and the door slid open. Thor shoved a resistant Loki inside making the usually graceful god stumble forward, nearly tripping up completely but managed to regain his balance just in time. He whipped around, sending a venomous glare at Thor as the glass door shut.</p><p>Tony shook his head. "I didn't mean <em>literally</em> throw him in there, buddy."</p><p>Thor blinked. "I didn't."</p><p>"Nevermind, Thor. Come on, the others are waiting for us. We need to figure out what to do with all of this crap now," Tony said, waving at Thor to follow which the Thunder god did with one last wary glance at his Brother.</p><p>Loki watched them go before glancing around his new cell carefully. Well, it was much nicer than the one Thanos had kept him in so that was something.</p><p>He figured that Stark had made sure that this cell would be much harder to break out of then the Shield one. He glanced up and smirked at the red blinking light of the security camera. Of course they would be watching him.</p><p>He looked toward the bed that Tony had mentioned and sighed in resignation. He might as well.</p><p>He strode over to it, sitting down, pulling his legs up and under the sheets, laying back and resting his head on the pillow.</p><p>Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. Without the tesseract, there was no way to get back to Asgard. At least, not for a long while.</p><p>He closed his eyes with the reassuring thought in mind and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️Warning: strong language⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was awoken to metal scraping against metal. He blinked his eyes open, looking around, confused on where he was for a moment before he remembered exactly where he was and what had happened.</p>
<p>He groaned. "Fuck."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm not much of a morning person myself."</p>
<p>Loki sat up, looking around and spotted a young man, no, Tony Stark, pushing a tray of food through a slot by the door. Loki raised an eyebrow skeptically at it.</p>
<p>Tony only shrugged at Loki's look. "It's either that or go hungry. Besides, Steve cooked this. Steve's cooking is delicious."</p>
<p>"Is 'delicious' Midgards way of saying 'poisonous'?" Loki inquired as he stood, walking to the tray and picking it up, looking over the content warily.</p>
<p>"Pretty sure it means the same thing for us as it does your aliens considering the amount of times Thor's exclaimed 'delicious' and 'another' in the same sentence before smashing a plate," Tony stated with a eye roll.</p>
<p>Loki smirk seeming to deem the food good enough as he crossed back to his bed, sitting crossed legged, placing the tray in his lap. He paused for a moment before saying quietly, "Thank you, Stark."</p>
<p>Tony's eyebrows rose in surprise but didn't mention it. "You're welcome, Bambi. I'll be back later with lunch. Leave the tray near the slot for me to pick it up later."</p>
<p>Loki nodded, taking up the fork and spearing some white-yellow food. He glanced at Tony who hadn't yet left, watching Loki with a look of almost amusement but Loki ignored it, putting the food in his mouth and waiting for it to start burning his tongue with acid.</p>
<p>Instead Loki's eyes went wide and he forced back a languid moan of pleasure because by Asgard did it taste good. He chewed quickly before swallowing down into his empty stomach before looking back at Tony who was definitely looking amused now. "This is..."</p>
<p>"Right? Steve says we exaggerate on how good his cooking is. Poor guy can't take a compliment," Tony shook his head.</p>
<p>"Well," Loki said, eagerly taking up some more food on his fork, now wanting to try a bit of everything. "Send him my compliments. This is by far the best food I've tasted in quite some time."</p>
<p>"Will do, Lokes. I gotta go before everyone thinks you've murdered me, so enjoy your breakfast," Tony said with a grin before turning away and leaving the cell room. Loki watched him go with curious eyes.</p>
<p>Mortals were so strange.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"How'd it go with Loki?"</p>
<p>Tony sat down at the table with the rest of the teen Avengers who had all rejected the idea of bringing Loki his breakfast, hence Tony having to go and drop it off. He wondered if he should not tell them just to be spiteful but decided against it.</p>
<p>"Went fine I guess. He seemed bored. He likes your cooking though," he said, looking at Steve. "Said something about it being the best food he's had in a while."</p>
<p>Steve flushed red. "Really?"</p>
<p>"Yup," Tony said, popping the 'p'.</p>
<p>"That's...that's nice of him," Steve said slowly, his voice unsure.</p>
<p>Tony smirked. "Even Loki admitted your food is good. Now you have no choice but to accept it!"</p>
<p>Steve huffed, rolling his eyes as he turned back to the second serving of bacon for Thor. "If it matters that much, then fine. My cooking is good. Happy?"</p>
<p>Tony grinned widely. "Ecstatic."</p>
<p>"So what are we going to do about this?" Natasha asked looking around at everyone to make her point clear. "Eventually there's going to be a mission and the world will see what's happened to us all."</p>
<p>"So?" Tony said, shrugging. "We're young and hot. What's the problem here? Well, besides, you know," he gestured at Steve who wasn't looking. "We'll have to fix that later."</p>
<p>"Shut up, Tony," Steve said, even though he hadn't turned to look.</p>
<p>Clint snickered as Tony pouted.</p>
<p>"I'm just saying. There's no need to worry. We'll find a way to change us back. Until then, I'm dying for a coffee," Tony said with a dramatic groan. "One minute until my imminent demise."</p>
<p>Steve sighed. "It's in the coffee pot. I made you some when you were giving Loki food."</p>
<p>Tony leaped up, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. "And this is why you're my favorite."</p>
<p>Steve flushed again but didn't say anything as he set Thor's food in front of him.</p>
<p>"Anyway, Brucey and I were working last night on some way to change us back all last night so there is to be no telling me 'that's too much coffee' today. Because I'll probably ignore you like always," Tony stated easily, grinning as he took a long drink from his mug, likely burning his tongue in the process.</p>
<p>"Why do I feel like Tony's gonna be worse as a teenager than an adult?" Clint said to no-one in particular.</p>
<p>"Because teenagers are less mature and more hyper," Natasha guessed which seemed rather valid.</p>
<p>"So, you're saying we've got maybe an hour before Tony manages to blow up the tower because of how hyper he's going to get?" Bruce asked, who actually <em>looked</em> tired until Tony and was probably going to have a nap later. Poor guy.</p>
<p>"Something like that," Tony agreed.</p>
<p>"We're all doomed," Clint muttered.</p>
<p>"So," Tony said, draining his drink and started refilling it despite Steve's protests. "Who wants to watch Loki first?"</p>
<p>Nobody raised their hand or spoke up. Not even Thor though that might be because he was enthusiastically eating his breakfast and was barely paying attention.</p>
<p>"I nominate the most hyper person in this room," Clint said, looking pointedly at Tony.</p>
<p>Tony blinked. "But—"</p>
<p>"That's a great idea! I'm sure Bruce can work on a solution while you watch Loki," Natasha added, smirking at Tony like a sadist.</p>
<p>"But I—" Tony tried again.</p>
<p>"You only have to watch him, Tony. We don't want him escaping," Steve said, clearly getting revenge for the earlier comments of his skinny appearance. "Just for a couple hours and we'll switch you out for someone else."</p>
<p>Tony looked around at them all before signing in defeat. "Fine. But I swear if I end up getting stabbed or something, it's on you lot."</p>
<p>Clint snorted as Tony snatched up his refilled coffee and marched from the room, liking his task less and less with every step.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>✒Let the chaos and likely angst begin!✒</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>